


Just one Bed

by Aledono



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, MiloShipFest, Monster Hunters, Romance, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: Milo and Camus are sent on a mission together, but in their hostel room there is only one bed. Camus fears for his safety and is quick to tell Milo that the only thing they will do in the bed is sleep. Strangely, Milo agrees.
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo
Kudos: 8





	Just one Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Solo una Cama](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444538) by [Aledono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono). 



"I'm extremely sorry, young men, but I'm afraid we only have one room left.”  
  
Camus grunted dryly after hearing the bad news from the innkeeper. He and Milo had just finished a mission to Eastern Europe and they decided to spend the night in the small town where they destroyed the group of Krakonochs who attacked the mountainsides. Fighting them was easy, but finding them was another story. The constant snowstorm diminished their visibility and the unusually high number of creatures allowed them to spread out over an area larger than expected. Fortunately, they managed to corner them in that small village and now it was their turn to rest.  
  
Or, at least, that's what Camus expected, since he didn't think there would only be one room available. Before Camus suggested going to another village, Milo was already paying for the room.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm cold and tired. I need a hot shower and a comfy bed.”  
  
“I'm also tired.”  
  
“Then we agree.”  
  
The innkeeper gave Milo a single key and explained where their room was located. There were only five rooms in the hostel, so it was pretty easy to find it once they reached the second floor.  
  
"Do you want take a shower before or after me?" Milo asked as he set his Pandora Box on the floor.  
  
Camus looked at him suspiciously while he remembered every single night they shared a bed on their missions. Camus was generally not averse to… intimate with his partner, but it was nearly dawn and his hands were cold and his eyes stung. He wasn’t in the mood for anything other than sleeping.  
  
"We're not doing anything tonight."  
  
Slowly, Milo arched his left eyebrow.  
  
"Okay…" he said somewhat confused. “In any case, it will be dawn soon. We should sleep as much as we can.”  
  
“I'm serious.”  
  
“Me too,” Milo laughed as he shrugged (the bastard dared to shrug!) and walked toward the bathroom. “If you don’t want to be the first one to take a shower, I'll do it. I promise I won’t finish the hot water.”  
  
Camus was not satisfied with either Milo's words or the fact that he would have to wait a little longer to take a shower. Sadly, he had no choice but to settle with both.  
  
~~~~~~~~ o ~~~~~~~~  
  
Minutes later, covered by the thick blankets, Camus tried to sleep. However, it was impossible for him to do so knowing that at any moment Milo would turn on his bed and hug him around the waist. It was only a matter of time, he knew, before the shameless man could convince him to spend the night doing something other than sleeping. Camus wanted to be awake when the attack came.  
  
Strangely, the minutes passed and Milo didn’t move from his side of the bed.  
  
Nonsense! If Camus spent the rest of the morning like this, he would never be able to sleep. The best thing he could do was to take action. The sooner they started, the sooner they could go to sleep!  
  
"Milo?"  
  
Milo immediately responded with a grunt. As Camus expected, he was only pretending to be sleep. How infamous!  
  
“I’m not longer sleepy,” Camus also knew how to lie.  
  
Milo sat on the bed and Camus could see his sly smile despite the darkness.  
  
"My, my…" he whispered as he leaned over Camus. “We’ll have to do something about it.”  
  
Camus's pout disappeared once their lips came into contact.  
  
It was about time!

**Author's Note:**

> So... I realized that I had never done a fic with the prompt "just a bed" and that was unforgivable. But the balance of the universe has been restored once again.
> 
> Additionally, this fic is a gift to stardustrevolution777 (Tumblr) because it won second place for their contributions to MiloShipFest 2020. I hope you enjoyed it! It's short, but Camus is horny, so that makes everything better.
> 
> The Krakonoch is a giant creature that lives in the mountains of Eastern Europe. He causes avalanches and freezes to death the inexperienced explorers.
> 
> Hmm... That's it for now. I hope you didn't hate it!


End file.
